


Losers Brabble

by Kirschli_Kuchen



Series: Friends (maybe soon with benefits) [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschli_Kuchen/pseuds/Kirschli_Kuchen
Summary: 100 word brabble, like in the old days





	Losers Brabble

It becomes a habit after that.

If Cougar can’t sleep or wakes up breath short, eyes wide after a nightmare he comes to Jake, pillow in hand and dejected look on his face.

Jake will turn one side of his blanket down, letting his hard earned heat escape and Cougar in.

It’s after the third time that it finally dawns on him.

Jake is normally cold all over, but Cougar’s a fucking furnace. He also doesn’t complain when Jake shoves his icy toes between his calves and curls his arms around him.

Jake thinks it’s a match made in heaven.


End file.
